Pequeño Ángel
by Judyth
Summary: Continuación de "Un ángel de Navidad". Después de aquel viaje a las montañas, Tomoyo y Touya esperan poder hacer su relación oficial cuando sus familias lleguen de sus respectivos viajes. Dos años más tarde, en una nueva Navidad, unas pequeñas sorpresas los esperan.


**¡Hola! Este es mi regreso a los fics después de dos años^-^ La verdad es que la idea de una continuación de "Un ángel de Navidad" me rondaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me animaba a escribirlo. Por fin lo pude hacer, así que planeo seguir publicando algunas historias que tengo en mente. No pude subir antes este one-shot antes por unos cortes de luz que hubieron (y que todavía hay) por donde vivo. Así que les deseos una ¡Feliz Navidad (Aunque atrasada -.-) y Año Nuevo! Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son míos, son propiedad de CLAMP. Sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Pequeño Ángel**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había ocurrido todo en las montañas. Tomoyo todavía recordaba cómo había sido despertar en los brazos de su querido Touya en la mañana temprano. Se habían quedado hablando durante un tiempo sobre ellos, sobre cómo sería su relación a partir de ese momento. Finalmente, habían decidido formalizar su noviazgo hablando con sus respectivas familias.

Al día siguiente habían vuelto a sus hogares, los dos juntos como pareja. Sólo les quedaba hablar con sus padres y hermana, en el caso del moreno. El problema radicaba en que a Sonomi le había surgido un problema de último minuto en su viaje de negocios a Europa. Fujitaka le había comunicado a Touya que no le sería posible regresar para Año Nuevo pero sí regresaría el día que ya tenía previsto, es decir, una semana después. Por último, estaba la pequeña Sakura. Ella se quedaría por unos días más debido a la insistencia de las hermanas de su prometido. Sí que eran perseverantes esas mujeres, pensó el moreno al recordarlas. No culpaba a su hermana por no poder negarse.

Aunque de cierta forma, agradecía aquello. Ahora tendría más tiempo para estar con su querida Tomoyo. La casa sólo sería de ellos dos las próximas dos semanas, ya que sus respectivas familias regresaban casi al mismo tiempo. Pero sabía que la privacidad de la que ahora gozaban se esfumaría cuando todos volviesen y se enteraran de su relación.

Bueno, casi todos. Durante esas dos semanas después de regresar a Tomoeda, habían visitado a Yukito y Nakuru. La castaña y Tomoyo habían congeniado muy bien, casi al instante. Touya se había percatado de la habilidad que su novia tenía, pero que aún así ella desconocía, de agradar a toda persona con la que hablase. Ambos tenían pensado decirles a la pareja de casados sobre su noviazgo después de comunicárselo a sus familias.

Sin embargo, Nakuru era muy perspicaz en lo referente a las relaciones, y con el embarazo parecía que esa cualidad se había agudizado en vez de haber mermado. A la segunda visita que habían hecho, les había dicho que ya sabía todo y que no tenían que fingir que eran sólo amigos. Eso no había impresionado solamente a ellos dos sino también a Yukito.

Y ya habían pasado poco más de una semana después de eso. En ese instante, se encontraban abrazados en el sillón del salón principal observando una película. Ya era algo entrada la noche cuando ésta finalizó.

- Touya –lo llamaba la amatista cuando éste hubo apagado el televisor-, tú padre y tu hermana regresan mañana, ¿no es así?

- Claro, ya te lo había dicho –le espetaba al percatarse de que sólo quería alargar la conversación- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No, nada de eso –aseveraba un poco nerviosa-. Sólo pensaba, ¿qué pasaría si no les agrado?

- ¿Cómo no podrías agradarles? –inquiría con una sonrisa socarrona- Si cualquiera que habla contigo por menos de un minuto queda encantado con tu forma de ser.

- ¿En serio lo crees? –quería asegurarse de que su novio no lo estuviese diciendo sólo para animarla.

- Por supuesto –reiteraba abrazándola más fuerte para acercarla más a él-. Aunque debo admitir que esa es una de las razones por las cuales te celo.

- Tonto –reía divertida-. Si sabes que el único que me interesa eres tú.

- Pero también –agregaba ya cerca de sus labios, casi rosándolos- es una de las cualidades que más me gustan de ti.

- Touya –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fuesen atacados por los del moreno.

* * *

Touya esperaba en el aeropuerto a que llegara su padre. Poco tiempo después de él, en otro vuelo, llegaría Sakura con "el mocoso". Tomoyo no había querido acompañarlo porque de ser así hubiesen tenido que mentir ya que no rebelarían su relación en medio de un aeropuerto apenas llegaran ellos del viaje. Esperarían al menos hasta el día siguiente para hacerlo.

Por fin pudo oír por los parlantes cómo anunciaban la llegada del vuelo de su padre. Esperó paciente a que él se acercase puesto que con tanta gente no podía encontrarlo. Después de unos minutos, logró divisarlo entre todas las personas sonriéndole de la forma que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu expedición? –preguntaba mientras le quitaba el equipaje a su progenitor para llevarlo él.

- Bien, pero… –respondía observando atentamente a su hijo- ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? Pareces más lleno de vida.

- Digamos que durante mi viaje a las montañas sucedió algo inesperado –simplemente contestaba con una sonrisa enigmática-. Descuida, ya te enterarás cuando estemos en casa con Sakura y ese mocoso.

* * *

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Se notaban las miradas amenazantes entre Touya y Shaoran. Era sabido por todos que Shaoran no era del agrado del moreno puesto que le estaba por "robar" definitivamente su hermana al casarse con ella. Sin embargo, Touya podía notar que Li no era como los anteriores que habían querido algo con Sakura. Él no se había dejado amedrentar tan fácilmente como los demás, que ante el más pequeño percance desaparecían.

- Hermano, ¿cómo lo pasaste en las montañas? –inquiría la castaña para disminuir las miradas amenazadoras entre ambos.

- Es cierto, Touya –intervenía Fujitaka- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos?

- Pues la verdad… -no sabía cómo continuar. Debía admitir que en su imaginación había sido más fácil que en ese instante.

- Ya sé, encontraste a una chica durante el viaje, ¿verdad? –interrumpía la esmeralda a modo de broma.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y ante esto Sakura sonrió emocionada. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Lo que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo. Hasta estuvo por creer que no ocurriría nunca de tanto que se tardaba su hermano.

- ¡Entonces, es verdad! –casi gritaba de la emoción.

- No grites, monstruo –le reprochaba su hermano- ¿y qué si es verdad?

- No lo puedo creer. Después de tantos años –se entusiasmaba cada vez más- ¿Puedes creerlo, Shaoran?

- S-sí –tartamudeaba éste ante la reacción de su prometida-. Pero trata de tranquilizarte.

- No puedo hacerlo cuando sé que por fin puedo ser tía.

- Nadie dijo algo de hijos –intervenía con un tenue sonrojo. Aunque no podía negar que la idea le agradaba.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se llama? –hablaba por primera vez Fujitaka- ¿Y cuándo la conoceremos?

- Tomoyo –manifestaba aún un poco nervioso-. Le dije… que viniese a cenar mañana en la noche.

- Siendo así –empezaba a hablar levantándose de la mesa-, tengo una cena que planear.

* * *

Anochecía cuando el señor Kinomoto terminaba de preparar la mesa para la cena. No faltaba mucho para que la novia de su hijo llegase. Se preguntaba qué tipo de mujer sería la que había cambiado tanto al trigueño. A simple vista parecía el mismo Touya de siempre, pero en su mirada y en su conducta se podían percibir un cambio notable. Eso debía ser obra de ella.

Sakura se había empeñado en ayudar a preparar la cena, y con ella arrastró a su prometido. Touya parecía agradecer esto, puesto que su hermana no había dejado de acosarlo con preguntas de cómo era su novia. Fujitaka observó desde allí a su hijo. Parecía ansioso esperando la llegada de aquella muchacha.

En ese instante se oyó el sonido del timbre. Touya se dirigió a abrir la puerta, permitiendo el paso a una hermosa joven de cabellera azabache y orbes amatistas a la que le dio un pequeño beso.

- Papá, ella es Tomoyo –se acercaba el moreno con la amatista para presentarla-. Mi novia.

- Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Kinomoto –manifestaba haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Por favor, llámame Fujitaka –sonreía como siempre.

- Oí que tocaron el timbre –ingresaba al salón la castaña-. Así que supongo…

Se interrumpió al ver quién era la novia de su hermano. Pero si se trataba de aquella chica. La que necesitaba ayuda aquella vez.

**Flash Back**

_Una joven de ojos esmeraldas paseaba como siempre por la ciudad. Sin embargo, pudo divisar a lo lejos a una muchacha algo confundida que aparentaba tener su misma edad aproximadamente. Parecía estar buscando algo. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que nunca antes la había visto por la ciudad, siendo que todos se conocían en ese pequeño poblado, y más siendo alguien de su misma edad._

_- Buenos días –saludaba la castaña a la joven- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_- Buenos días –correspondía al saludo-. Sólo estoy buscando una mueblería. Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y no conozco mucho la zona._

_- Entiendo –sonreía la castaña con su usual amabilidad-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura. Pero puedes decirme sólo Sakura._

_- Un placer conocerte, Sakura –aceptaba la mano extendida por ella-. Yo soy Daidouji Tomoyo. Pero si yo te llamo por tu nombre, tú también llámame por el mío._

_- De acuerdo –asentía alegre-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hay una doblando la esquina y caminando derecho dos calles._

_- Te lo agradezco mucho –manifestaba yendo por la dirección indicada mientras se despedía con su brazo extendido._

_- Y bienvenida a la ciudad – gritaba Sakura despidiéndose de la misma forma antes de que la amatista la perdiera de vista._

**Fin del Flash Back**

En ese mismo instante, Sakura había tenido una muy buena impresión sobre aquella muchacha. A su parecer, era la mujer ideal para derribar esa barrera que su hermano se había autoimpuesto y derretir aquel frío corazón. Pero el destino se le había adelantado.

- Eres tú, Tomoyo –se alegraba la esmeralda-. No puedo creer que tú seas la novia de mi hermano.

- Sakura, que bueno es volver a verte –sonreía la azabache después de salir de su asombro.

- ¿Se conocen? –Inquiría el trigueño algo extrañado al igual que los demás.

- Sakura me ayudó a encontrar un lugar cuando me mudé aquí –explicaba Tomoyo-. No sabía muy bien donde estaba la mueblería.

- Sólo al ver su rostro pude saber que era nueva en la ciudad, pues todos nos conocemos aquí –añadía muy sonriente la castaña-. Por eso supe que necesitaba ayuda.

- Ahora entiendo –manifestó el ambarino.

- También pensé que sería una buena candidata para Touya –agregaba con una pequeña risa.

- Sakura –la reprendía su hermano.

- ¿Qué? –Se defendía cruzándose de brazos-. Tienes que admitir que no me hubiese equivocado. Sólo que el destino se me adelantó.

Ante aquella afirmación, Touya no pudo decir nada y un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas. Sakura sonreía victoriosa, Shaoran se sorprendía por ver a su cuñado así por primera vez, Tomoyo también se había sonrojado y Fujitaka sonreía ante aquella escena.

- Bueno, la cena está lista –interrumpía todo el señor Kinomoto-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos a sentarnos si no queremos que se enfríe.

Todos obedecieron para alivio de Touya, pues esa escena se le había presentado algo incómoda. Fue en ese momento que sintió la mano de Tomoyo tomando la suya mientras ésta le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa en señal de que se relajara. El trigueño agradecía aquel gesto que logró reconfortarlo. La verdad es que Tomoyo podía hacer milagros en él con una simple sonrisa. Pero, así era el amor, ¿no?

La cena transcurrió tranquila, a excepción de unas pequeñas bromas por parte de Sakura hacia la pareja. Al parecer, esa era su venganza con Touya por todos los momentos que le había hecho pasar desde que era pequeña, incluso los que pasó junto a Shaoran.

Al finalizar la cena, Tomoyo se despidió de todos con una radiante sonrisa. Parecía que la habían aceptado bien en la familia de su novio. Touya se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pues ya era muy tarde. Al llegar a ella, se asombró al ver semejante mansión que tenía la amatista como hogar.

- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana por la noche –decía la amatista con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Claro –asentía el trigueño sosteniendo sus manos-. Debo darle una buena impresión a tu madre.

- Seguro lo harás –se abrazó a él apoyándose en su pecho-. A pesar de que es muy estricta y difícil de convencer, sé que lo lograrás.

- ¿Eso es una forma de animarme? –inquiría socarrón correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Es sólo una pequeña advertencia –decía con una pequeña risa sujetando sus mejillas y acariciándolas-. Mi madre es muy sobreprotectora conmigo.

- Supongo que vale la pena arriesgarse si de premio consigo a este precioso ángel –manifestaba rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

- Touya –se ruborizaba la nívea.

Ya estaba por besar aquellos labios que se le antojaban tan apetitosos cuando sintió un fino y pequeño dedo sobre los suyos que se lo impedía.

- No, Touya – decía sacudiendo ligeramente un dedo de su otra mano-. Ese será tu premio y más si consigues lo que dijiste mañana por la noche.

Los ojos cafés se abrieron por la impresión inicial, pero rápidamente volvieron a cómo eran siempre junto con una sonrisa retadora.

- Pues prepárate, mi ángel. Porque así será –aseguraba manteniendo esa expresión victoriosa-. Y créeme que como recompensa no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche –susurró acercándose al oído de la azabache provocando que un rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

- Ya empezaste con eso –decía la amatista desviando la mirada.

- No puedo evitarlo en cuanto te veo –declaraba sorprendiéndola-. Debo admitir que ante ti soy débil.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, pudo sentir unos labios que se apoyaban en su mejilla y antes de reaccionar vio como su novia se encontraba ya detrás de la puerta a punto de cerrarla.

- Buenas noches, Touya –decía con un leve rubor-. Y suerte.

Ante esas últimas palabras, sólo puedo escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta. Sonriendo, se propuso que la noche siguiente haría hasta lo imposible por impresionar a su suegra. Después de todo, no podía estar sin su ángel por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba sentir sus muestras de afecto para con él.

* * *

Caminaba en dirección a la casa, mansión en realidad, de su novia. Al principio, había pensado que Tomoyo exageraba con aquello de que su madre era sobreprotectora. Pero tras investigar un poco sobre Sonomi Daidouji, descubrió que era una mujer implacable e imponente en el mundo de los negocios. Nunca daba su brazo a torcer ante nadie una vez tomara una decisión. No es que se atemorizara ante eso, pero quería que la medre de Tomoyo lo aceptara como pareja de ésta. Y si sus decisiones eran irreversibles, definitivamente debía dar una buena impresión.

Llegó al gran portón en cuyo costado se leía _Daidouji_ y tocó el timbre. Pocos minutos después, una voz en un tono formal le preguntaba quién era. Ante lo cual respondió que era el novio de Tomoyo Daidouji. Luego de eso, se abrió el gran portón automáticamente mientras aquella voz decía "Pase, por favor".

Cuando ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la mansión, le abrieron y le hicieron pasar.

- En un momento le atenderá la señora Daidouji –anunciaba una sirvienta antes de retirarse.

Si bien Touya se había impresionado el día anterior por el tamaño de aquella mansión, ahora se impresionaba aún más por cómo se veía por dentro. Una habitación sumamente espaciosa que parecía ser la sala de estar equipada por muebles que, a simple vista, ya se podía saber que no eran nada baratos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando pudo oír unos pasos detrás de él. Al voltear, pudo confirmar lo que decían de Sonomi Daidouji, una mujer de porte imponente y con una serenidad implacable pero con una mirada que te escudriñaba. Pero él no se dejaría intimidar.

- Es un gusto por fin conocerlo, Kinomoto –manifestaba con una voz suave pero firme.

- Lo mismo digo, señora Daidouji –correspondía el moreno con una reverencia.

- Tome asiento. Tomoyo ha salido a hacer algunos papeleos que le he encomendado para la empresa –declaraba apuntando con delicadeza uno de los magníficos sillones de la sala-. Pero de seguro no tarda en llegar. Mientras tanto, podríamos hablar un poco.

En ese momento, Touya comprendió el por qué Tomoyo no había ido a recibirlo. Aunque también sospechaba que la ausencia de ésta era obra de su madre. Así podrían hablar sin intervención de la amatista. Eso demostraba que no debía subestimarla.

Ambos se sentaron cada uno en un sillón. Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que alguno dijera alguna palabra.

- Tomoyo me dijo que conocieron en las montañas esta Navidad –empezaba la conversación Sonomi.

- Así es -confirmaba el moreno-. Sé que todo fue muy rápido, pero puedo asegurarle que mis intenciones son serias con su hija.

- Eso ya lo sospechaba –decía sin cambiar su mirada analítica-. No cualquiera vendría a conocerme si no lo fuera.

Ante aquello, Touya se relajó un poco.

- Lo que a mí me interesa –iniciaba nuevamente- es si usted es un buen partido para Tomoyo.

- Pregúnteme lo que quiera –aseveraba el trigueño sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

- Está bien –aceptaba acomodándose mejor en el sillón-. Dígame, ¿a qué se dedica y hace cuánto?

- Soy médico en el hospital de Tomoeda desde hace algunos años ya –contestaba sin bacilar.

- También sé que tiene 28 años –manifestaba con un semblante serio.

- Sé que la diferencia de edad es de siete años –declaraba sin inmutarse-. Pero aún así, lo que siento por su hija es genuino.

- Le creo –aseguraba cerrando momentáneamente-. Pero…

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra. Lo que había provocado cierta incertidumbre en el moreno.

- ¿Y si lo que siente Tomoyo fuera algo pasajero? –decía finalmente la magnate.

- Confío plenamente en su hija –reponía con una mirada decidida-. Y sé que no es la clase de persona que se deja engañar por algo así. Ella es lo suficientemente madura como para distinguir entre algo verdadero o pasajero.

La empresaria Daidouji sonrío satisfecha ante su respuesta.

- Se nota que conoce a mi hija.

La conversación o más bien el interrogatorio continuó por un buen tiempo. Sonomi parecía querer saber cada detalle de la vida de Touya. Hasta el punto de saber que el trigueño era hijo de una amiga que había tenido hace tiempo, pero con la cual había perdido contacto alguno después de que ésta se casara con el que era en ese entonces su profesor. Se entristeció un poco al enterarse de que Nadeshiko había fallecido, pero se alegró de que ella hubiese dejado a dos pequeños como prueba de su existencia, unos de los cuales ahora era el novio de hija ¡Cuán pequeño podía ser el mundo!

- Bueno –decía Sonomi al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-. Con esto creo que es más que suficiente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –inquiría el moreno creyendo a dónde se dirigía.

- Creo que eres un buen partido para Tomoyo –manifestaba cruzándose de brazos-. Pero todavía estás a prueba.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Daidouji –aseveraba Touya haciendo una reverencia.

- Dime Sonomi –lo corregía con suavidad-. Después de todo, soy tu suegra.

- De acuerdo, Sonomi –decía más relajado.

- Pero si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hija –decía en tono amenazante-, me aseguraré de que mis guardaespaldas se encarguen de desaparecerte sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Le aseguro que nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Sólo después de finalizar, pudieron escuchar cómo alguien entraba en la sala de estar.

- Mamá, Touya –decía la amatista impresionada por verlos juntos.

- No te preocupes, hija –la tranquilizaba Sonomi-. Sólo hablaba un poco con tu novio.

Después de ver a ambos detalladamente, pudo confirmar lo que su madre le decía indirectamente. Al parecer, ya había aceptado la relación de ambos.

- Mamá –repetía con una reluciente sonrisa.

- Disculpe, señora Daidouji –interrumpía una sirvienta-. La cena está lista.

- Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a cenar? –sugería Sonomi dirigiéndose al comedor.

- ¿Y bien? –Inquiría la amatista-. ¿Cómo te fue con mi madre?

- Por un momento me sentí como un delincuente al cual tu madre interrogaba –decía a modo de broma.

- Entonces, no olvides tu recompensa esta noche –le susurraba en el oído mientras lo abrazaba pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

- Descuida –correspondía al abrazo hablándole en el mismo tono-, no lo haré.

_Dos años después_

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que hablaran con Sonomi. Hace un año atrás, Touya había comprado un departamento que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de su padre. Tomoyo se había ido a vivir con él. Había sido un poco difícil que su madre aceptara aquello pero después de acceder a su relación con el moreno ya no era tan rígida con él y trataba que su hija fuese feliz.

Hacía un año y diez meses desde que Nakuru había dado a luz a Ayame. Yukito no había cabido de felicidad cuando la tuvo por primera vez en brazos. El amor por aquella pequeña y su esposa lo habían vuelto más sobreprotector de lo que los demás podrían haber imaginado.

La relación entre Fujitaka y Sonomi iba mejorando con el paso de los meses. Ella ya no se ponía tan a la defensiva como antes cuando apenas sentía su presencia. Podría decirse que ya hasta casi habían llegado a la amistad.

Sakura y Shaoran por fin eran una pareja de recién casados. Se notaba a kilómetros la felicidad de ambos. Tomoyo aseguraba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que llegase la noticia de un nuevo bebé en la familia. Lo que despertaba más celos en Touya, pero ella sabía muy bien cómo apaciguarlos.

Hace tan sólo unos segundos que acababan de llegar de una fiesta navideña que habían celebrado en la mansión Daidouji con todos. Sonomi había mandado a preparar un gran banquete para la cena. La pequeña Ayame había sido el centro de atención en ella. Fue en ese momento en el que Sakura había afirmado querer tener una niña tan tierna como la hija de Yukito y Nakuru, apenando a esos dos, lo que había despertado ciertos celos en Touya. Pero Sakura, para evitar otro de sus ataques, le había preguntado que cuánto más iban a esperar Tomoyo y él para darle la sobrina o sobrino que tanto había esperado. Por supuesto que esto avergonzó a los dos y la única respuesta que recibió fue un: "No es asunto tuyo, monstruo".

Después de finalizar la cena, habían servido el postre de Tomoyo, el tronco de Navidad, también llamado _bûche de Noël_. Luego habían insistido para que Touya tocara el piano y Tomoyo lo acompañara cantando, pues Sakura aún recordaba ese pequeño detalle que su nueva amiga le había comentado sobre las montañas. Finalmente, se había hecho un intercambio de regalos y luego cada quien había regresado a su hogar.

- Estoy agotado –declaraba el moreno lanzándose al sofá para acostarse después de haberse quitado la chaqueta.

- Debe ser un trabajo duro vigilar a tu hermana de su esposo mientras lidias con mi madre –bromeaba sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza del trigueño en sus piernas para acariciar su cabello.

- Vale la pena si es por ti –decía con una sonrisa para recibir un pequeño beso de parte de la amatista.

- Y te lo agradezco –manifestaba Tomoyo tomando el rostro de su novio para brindarle un beso más profundo.

Lentamente se habían ido recostando los dos en el sillón y en un momento de descuido, la amatista había quedado debajo de Touya. El beso se había intensificado cada vez más, hasta el punto en que ya se dificultaba el respirar. En un momento en que Tomoyo se separó para tomar aire, el trigueño deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca para poder explorarla mejor, a lo cual ella correspondió. Éste ya estaba por empezar a bajar el cierre del vestido hasta que recordó algo.

- Espera –pedía agitado por el reciente beso. Todavía se encontraba cerca del rostro blanquecino, lo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Razón por la cual decidió sentarse.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Touya? –inquiría preocupada. Incorporándose para observarlo mejor.

- No, no es nada de eso –trataba de aclarar para evitar malos entendidos-. Sólo que recordé que no te he dado tu regalo.

- Pero si me lo diste en la fiesta cuando estábamos intercambiando regalos todos –replicaba extrañada.

- Es que tenía otro preparado –aseveraba con una sonrisa-. Pero quería que nos quedáramos en privado para dártelo.

- No tenías que hacerlo –decía observando cómo su novio se levantaba para sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero era tan minúsculo que ocupaba todo su puño y no podía verlo-. Era suficiente con la blusa que me diste en la fiesta.

- Nada es suficiente para un ángel como tú –declaraba sentándose a su lado-. Tomoyo… -empezaba a hablar dando una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Sí, Touya? –preguntaba ya ansiosa por saber qué es lo que quería decirle.

- Este tiempo que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Antes de conocerte a ti, mi trabajo era mi principal prioridad. Nunca me había importado el hecho de encontrar pareja. Aún después de los intentos de Sakura de emparejarme con alguien –ante este comentario Tomoyo arrugó un poco su entrecejo para demostrar su disgusto-. Pero ninguna de ellas pasaba de un simple "hola" por educación. Siempre estuve esperando a la persona indicada con la cual querría estar definitivamente. Y fue gracias a ese viaje que di contigo. Por eso es que no quiero que te separes de mí, que estés siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas para poder protegerte y hacerte feliz. Esa es la razón por la que quiero hacerte una pregunta importante –manifestaba con una mirada seria extendiendo la mano con el puño cerrado donde tenía aquel objeto tan significativo.

- ¿Q-qué quieres preguntarme? –indagaba ya algo nerviosa al tener un idea de qué podía ser.

- Tomoyo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntaba abriendo su puño para demostrar una pequeña cajita. Dentro de la cual había un anillo de oro blanco con una amatista decorada con pequeños diamantes que pudo observar cuando él la abrió.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron en toda su extensión al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos cubrían su boca por la sorpresa. Dos pequeños hilos de agua salada salieron de sus orbes amatistas.

El moreno temió que ella pensara que era algo pronto para su relación. Después de todo, apenas cumplían dos años de su noviazgo, exactamente el 25 de diciembre. Pero para su sorpresa pudo sentir como una eufórica Tomoyo se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

- Sí, sí, sí. Por supuesto que quiero –manifestaba con una reluciente sonrisa para volverlo a besar.

-Te amo, mi ángel–se separaba apenas de ella. Sentándola en sus piernas.

- Yo igual –aseguraba besándolo nuevamente, aunque separándose rápidamente-. Pero yo también tengo otro regalo –aseveraba con una mirada enigmática aunque algo temerosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? –contestaba con una sonrisa conciliadora. Se había percatado de la mirada temerosa que tenía su novia, por lo que sólo quería calmarla un poco con esa sonrisa- ¿Y qué es?

- ¿Qué te parece… un pequeño ángel esta Navidad? –manifestaba sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tocándose el vientre.

- ¿Estás… embarazada? –parecía que ahora era su turno de quedar asombrado. Como respuesta obtuvo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Tomoyo.

- De dos meses –aclaraba bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

Los nervios aumentaron al no oír una respuesta por parte del trigueño. Tal vez no era lo que Touya esperaba en esos momentos de su vida. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, pero pudo sentir como dos pulgares limpiaban aquellos senderos acuosos con delicadeza y levantaban su rostro.

- Es el mejor regalo que podías darme para esta Navidad –aseguraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tomoyo para que ella viera la veracidad de sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad? –inquiría aún nerviosa- ¿No estás molesto? Tal vez no querías…

Fue en ese instante que sus labios fueron acallados por los del moreno. Lentamente ascendió sus brazos para rodear su cuello, acariciando ese cabello de la forma en que sólo ella sabía, y poder profundizar aquel beso.

- No digas eso –la miraba fijamente-. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que formar una familia contigo, mi ángel.

- Touya –nuevas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, pero esta vez fueron de felicidad.

Sólo eso bastó para que volvieran a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, para separarse poco después.

- Feliz Navidad, Touya –decía fijando su mirada a los orbes cafés-. Y feliz aniversario.

- Feliz Navidad y también Aniversario –correspondía con una sonrisa de lado para volver a besar aquellos apetitosos labios nuevamente.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber accedido, tras la insistencia de su padre, a ir a ese viaje a las montañas. Gracias a él tenía la felicidad más grande que jamás hubiera imaginado. Gracias a él había encontrado a su ángel una Navidad pasada y ahora en ésta tenía como regalo un pequeño ángel que venía en camino.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier consejo que me pueda ayudar a mejorar es bienvenido. Tengo planeado subir un fic de esta pareja, pero antes quiero publicar uno de Sailor Moon muy cortito de dos capítulos y después uno de Vocaloid.**

**Nos vemos, **

**Judyth**


End file.
